


Read Between The Lines, If you Will

by pepperminteeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminteeth/pseuds/pepperminteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both friends are being immature in Science all while trying to mask their evident crushes on one another. Things don't turn to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between The Lines, If you Will

**Author's Note:**

> Purely spat out. Sorry if characters talk too much. Had to keep the ball rolling somehow.

Immature was just a word that scratched the surface of Mikkel’s personality.

               He was a nuisance, a reprobate, and a first class jackass.

_But he was just perfect to Alecksander._

                Today had not been anything different from Mikkel’s rather exuberant charisma, he sitting in the back of the classroom with his feet propped up on Aleksander’s desk was a distraction on its own. However his little side comments throughout the whole lecture irritated Lukas to the core. Their teacher had given no attempts to reprimand Mikkel and his mischievous ways, for the whole school knew that all attempts would be fruitless.

“As you are all well aware today is Thursday, which means that this class period we shall be watching _The Miracle of Childbirth,_ as this week’s lesson calls for.”

                A mixture of groans and childish snickers arose from the classroom, and a few obnoxious hollers from a few guys, one in which being Mikkel. He fixed his gaze over to meet Aleksander's, wearing a toothy smile always predominant on his face.

“S’alright if you get a lil’ weak. I’ll hold your hand if ya’ need it.” He said with a wink.

Aleksander scoffed at his words, following by pushing his booted feet off of his desk with a disgusted motion.

“Please. I am more than capable of handling myself. You should be worried about ya’ own person.”

                A pair of big eyes twinkled at his response, the cyan in the irises dancing like stars. Mikkel scooted his chair closer to his friends and draped an arm around his shoulders, causing Aleksander to tense up underneath his touch.

“Please, I’m the most capable person in this class.”

“Then why don’t ya’ prove it by shutting up.”

                Mikkel laughed lightly, oblivious at Aleksander's hostility. Shortly after the teacher flicked off the lights to the classroom and gestured everyone to look at the old television resting on a counter in the front of the room.

                Aleks took a pair of fingers and combed them through his bang, a clump of wavy blonde hair running through his fingers and falling back into his face. Aleksander didn’t pay attention to the film in front of him, in fact he managed to pay attention to everything but it. The boy never really had that much of an affinity for biology, or science in general. In fact he felt much like a hypocrite for scolding his friend for his lack of focus, when he was doing the exact same thing. Sighing, Lukas grabbed his pencil and began mindlessly sketching on the wooden desk, his mouth hanging ajar in a dull daze.

                A disgusted groan made its way out of Mikkel’s mouth and loudly into Aleks' ear, making him shoot his loud neighbor an icy glare.

“Do you mind?” He said tartly through gritted teeth. Mikkel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, like you are _so_ paying attention to this shit.” Mikkel responded sardonically, causing Lukas to go pink in his cheeks. Mikkel gave a smug look and drummed his fingers on Aleksander's shoulder, which he realized that his arm was still resting on his shoulders, causing him to become more flustered.

“This is probably the grossest thing I will ever see.”

“Have ya’ ever seen yourself in a mirror?”

“I don’t know, you sure do like lookin’ at me more than I do.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Aleksander grumbled as he slouched his shoulder’s inward, causing Mikkel to shift his arm to regain balance on Aleks' back.

“And would ya’ get your arm off of me?”

“Quiet, in the back.” The teacher barked, sliding his wire glasses back up to his face with a stiff motion. Aleksander knew that was more directed towards him than Mikkel, for the teacher couldn’t care less on what he did. A couple of heads turned into his direction, but were quickly averted back to the television.

“And would ya’ get your arm off of me?” Aleksander repeated in a hushed tone, his head lowered. Mikkel responded with a hum and let his arm fall off Aleksander's shoulders, but, to his surprise, he felt Mikkel’s fingers lightly drag down his back slowly, and come to a rest right above his pants’ line. Aleks flew his grey eyes open and looked frantically at his friend, who only looked at him with a sultry wink and a swift movement of his tongue on his teeth. Lukas remained frozen in place as he felt the warmth of Mikkel’s palm press against him, feeling his calloused fingers gingerly lift up his shirt and press against his pale skin.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Aleksander thought to himself.

_Is he trying to make an advance towards me, or is he just trying to annoy me?_

Aleks shook away the thought. He knew his little love interest was an idiot, but he wasn’t dumb enough to do something like this out of the blue, or at least without dropping a hint or two over time. It was not like the Dane had any trouble expressing his emotions and every thought, in fact, it was almost impossible to get him to shut up. So if would have had any reciprocated feelings, it would be pretty well out there.

_Perhaps it was Aleksander who was the oblivious one for once._

“Mr. Thomassen, I hope it would not be any trouble for you to pay attention to the film.” The teacher said venomously to Aleks, his words spat out through yellow, gritted teeth. This made Aleksander receive a handful of condescending snickers and smirks, which made him slightly embarrassed. He quickly adverted his round eyes to the film, in which his body shivered at the disgusting footage of a women completely dilated, unshaven legs propped up and spread apart, ready to give birth. Aleksander let out a soft gagging sound, which made Mikkel’s head perk up and look in his direction.

“Oh, so now you decide to pay attention?”

Aleksander let out a soft groan. “Now I know what ya’ meant. This is the vilest thing I have ever witnessed.”

“Told ya’.” Mikkel said with a chuckle. Aleksander hummed a response and continued to wince at the images in front of him.

“There, there. It’ll be alright.” Mikkel half-whispered with awkward reassurance, to which his hand reached under Aleks' shirt and began to rub up and down with soothing tendencies. However, it just made Aleksander tense up even more so. Mikkel felt the sudden stiffness of his classmate, and froze his hand in mid rub.

“You doing okay? It’s just a film, Aleks. Not like it’s gonna’ happen to you.”

Aleksander's eyes darkened with agitation and his head jolted to face Mikkel.

“What the hell do ya’ think is wrong? Just what exactly are you trying to do? And don’t play stupid, you know what I mean.” Aleks spoke with hushed rage, trying to be quiet enough to where he would not get in trouble, and loud enough to where he could express his irritation.

“Is this some weird joke to you?”

Mikkel’s fey eyes clouded with an emotion that Lukas had never often seen on his chipper friend, and his subtle smile fell and was replaced with a thin line of lip, which made his whole face go from cheery, to rather melancholy. Aleksander's own eyes soon reflected a pang of regret, the consequences of his harsh words weighing down on his chest. Mikkel gave a hard swallow and let his hand fall from Aleksander's back and into his jean pocket, his gaze breaking Aleksander's and now facing his lap. Mikkel gave out a small cough.

“Sorry. Should’ve asked.”

Aleks winced greatly at the grave and stoic tone of Mikkel’s voice, each word mumbled and flat. A warm sensation lingered on Aleksander’s back from Mikkel’s hand. It felt rather empty, even. Aleksander raised his finger to say something in response, but the words left his tongue every time he opened his mouth.

The pair remained silent for the rest of the period.

Luckily, the last bell of the day rang in half an hour, it being loud through the school and reverberating in the hallways. Immediately all the students rushed outdoors and made their way to their cars, busses, and usual walking routes. Mikkel practically ran down the hallway and out the door, which lead Aleksander to do an awkward half-jog to keep up. Aleksander observed his friend’s evident change in posture, shoulders hunched and his hands tucked in his pockets. His face looked grey. Aleksander felt his stomach turn with a sickening noise.

He followed Mikkel all the way to his car in silence, keeping a distance so he went unnoticed. He felt creepy, but for some reason he continued on with his slight stalker-like attitude. His footsteps were gentle and practically silent against the asphalt beneath his sneakers, and he kept his eyes sharp and observant.

_Why is he so upset in the first place?_ Aleks thought.

_What the fuck did he expect me to do? Coming on to me all of a sudden like that, in class too. And then playing dumb, more so than usual. What an asshole._

Aleksander continued to scold Mikkel for a solid five minutes, narrowing his eyes at him and shaking his head bitterly.

_It’s not like I did anything wrong. He flirted with me, remember? Or at least I think he was flirting. Come to think of it I did come off as mean-_

Mikkel stopped dead in his tracks, and Aleksander's pulse immediately raced. He quickly turned on his heels and tried to quietly sneak behind a car.

“Aleks,”

_Shit._ Aleksander cursed to himself.

“I know you’re behind me. Ya’ breathing is loud as hell.”

“It’s only because you walk fast.”

“Or you are just really out of shape.”

Aleksander didn’t bother to retort, he felt like he had been rude enough today. He walked up to Mikkel’s side and looked him in the eyes, letting out a small sigh.

“You know what I want to talk about.”

“About what?”

“This is not the time to play stupid with me.”

Mikkel ran his hand through his wild hair in response, breaking Aleksander's eye contact.

“So…” Aleksander said quietly, dragging out the ‘o’.

“I’m still sorry about science.” Mikkel blurted, causing Aleks' head to perk up.

“I didn’t think I was overstepping boundaries or anything.”

Aleksander furrowed his brow. “How thin do you think my boundaries are?”

Mikkel cringed slightly, causing Aleks’ crest to immediately fall.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like tha-“

“I know you like me, Aleks. I’ve known it for a while now.”

Aleksander immediately shrunk under Mikkel’s words, his cheeks and the tips of his ears prickling with heat. He fixed his vision on the ground, but still felt those childlike eyes beaming down on him, which made him cross his arms in discomfort. The tip of his tongue felt numb, and his mind became blank of any response or quip he had stored. For once it was Aleksander who was at a complete loss for words. Mikkel let out a small chuckle.

“And I thought _I_ was easy to read.”

Aleks puckered his lips in protest. “You still are.” He muttered while raising his head back up.

“So, what? Were you throwing me a bone or something? I don’t need your damn pity, thank you very much.”

“My fuckin' God. For such a smart person, things really tend to fly over your head easily, huh?”

Aleksander squinted his eyes. “What are you getting at?”

To his astonishment, Mikkel was the one to let out a groan of frustration, throwing his hands up in the air and looking around with a ‘do you see this right now’ emotion.

“Are you _kidding me_? How much more blunt do I have to be? How many more times to I have to constantly hit on you and admire you? How long will it take for you to come back from your little Twilight Zone to see what’s right in front of ya’, Aleks?”

Aleksander only blinked in response, his head still buzzing from Mikkel’s other outburst.

“I-uh… I don’t know what you-“

One sudden kiss was all it took for Aleks to finally come back to reality. One vigorous tug of Aleksander’s sweatshirt and a ginger press of lightly chapped lips was all it took was for Aleksander to realize he was right, he _is_ the oblivious one this time. He had always been. Slowly, Aleksander took a pair of trembling hands and coiled them around the taller one’s neck, letting his eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. Mikkel freed his hands from Aleks’ sweatshirt and let on rest on his cheek while the other went back to his spot on the small of Aleksander’s back. They both let out a low hum of euphoria. Mikkel was the one to part first.

“If that’s all I had to do,” Mikkel breathed, his breath tickling Aleks’ pink cheeks.

“Then I would have done it a lot sooner.”

Aleksander cracked a lopsided smile and kissed his nose with a shrug.

“Would’ve done it myself if I wasn’t so blind.”

“Well, welcome back to Earth, sweetie.”

“Oh? Pet names already?”

“I like to go a little fast.”

They both let out a small laugh, still having a good hold on each other. Aleksander peered over to his right at an old, red Camaro.

“Speaking of fast things, can I get a ride home?”

Mikkel dropped his hands from their positions and slipped on into Aleksander’s palm with his usual radiant smile.

“Sure. Don’t be expecting fast with Ida, tough. She’s and old lady.”

Aleks let out a loud snort.

“You named your car after my grandmother?”

“Hey, sweet lady, sweet car.”

“It’s still weird.”

The pair drove away in blissful silence, the only noise being the steady loud hum of the old car engine. Mikkel’s free hand was lazily entwined with Aleks’, his thumb soothingly rubbing up and down Lukas’ hand in slow, calming circles. He could have fallen asleep right there if it wasn’t for the loud roar of the car, so he just let his mind run. He flicked his tired eyes over to Mikkel, who had those lovely eyes locked keenly on the road ahead, his zany smile replaced with a more subtle, blissful one. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, but it made Aleks beam on the inside. Mikkel’s simplicity at the oddest moments was a lovely trait. But simple was only a word that scratched the surface of Mikkel’s personality. He was obnoxious, flamboyant, and all in all a hooligan.

_But he was perfect for Aleksander._


End file.
